


Uber-Scullys and Sunflower Seeds

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: For a prompt by scully-loves-ruthie after 'Home' and Scully's thoughts on Mulder's uber-scullys comment.





	Uber-Scullys and Sunflower Seeds

Scully is sitting next to Mulder on their flight home. Home, the town, she thinks is nothing like she thought. She guesses each person has their own version of home, home towns and safe places but something about this home has rattled her.

You would think it was the Peacock family and their bizarre ways but she can't blame them. All species have the drive to procreate. Maybe it was Sheriff Taylor's naivete but it can't be just that, she and Mulder have seen things just as strange if not more so. 

So Scully sits next to Mulder in his usual flight home outfit. Jacket draped on the armrest, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone.  
On most trips this causal state of dress doesn't affect her but something about the flex of the muscles in his forearm against hers and the mixture of his cologne and the all day musk of his skin must be getting to her.

She watches as he places seed after seed in his mouth. His long fingers brushing his bottom lip as he slips the seeds in, the tip of his tongue greeting each one. A brief kiss hello before the snap and it's salty contents are pulled in only to be swallowed, gone forever.

Her mind drifts from the seeds back to his fingers. She imagines Mulder standing behind her, invading her space, his long fingers running along the front of her throat as he tilts her head back to capture her lips. Those same fingers as they brush over her taut nipples only to stop and pull the satin of her bra aside to tease her flesh. The feel of them sliding inside her body, able to reach that perfect spot she can't reach on her own.

'Geez Dana, where did that come from?' she thinks, heart drumming in her chest and her suit jacket suddenly confining. Scully shuffles restlessly in her seat and Mulder pauses his seed eating.

“You okay? You're usually not this nervous once we're in the air.”

Scully bristles at the fact that he noticed her fidgeting.

“I'm fine Mulder. I guess this case was just… I don't know unsettling.”

Mulder had stopped listening and slipped back into his book after Scully said she was fine. That is her universal response to no more checking on my well being, so being as well trained as he is, Mulder shuts down his questioning.

When Mulder doesn't respond to her she leans back and closes her eyes, taking one then two deep breaths to help her relax. Her relaxation is short lived when Mulder continues to eat his seeds, dropping the spent shells into his empty soda can.

She smiles to herself, thinking Mulder is the only one on a flight that gets a whole can of soda. Other passengers get a cup of ice with some soda poured on top but all Mulder has to do is bat his eyes and say please in his school boy voice, the one that squeaks at the end of his words and voilà, a whole can of soda.

Again Scully is taken aback by her feelings about Mulder today, is she really jealous of his affect on a few flight attendants? Seriously what is with her?

She sits, watching him out if the corner of her eye. He really is beautiful, long and lean, not her usual go to but the ladies seem to like him even if he doesn’t seem to notice most of the time.

His right arm still rests next to hers on the armrest, fingers tapping to some song in his head. His left holds his time worn copy of “Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy”, pages marked and highlighted with notes in the margins. Long legs bent at the knee, spread wide to accommodate the small space, his right knee brushing hers. It's funny that on any given day this is the set up, no different, no variations but today it feels different.

His knee is warm against hers and he keeps moving his leg just so. His hand has brushed her leg twice and she tries not to jump at his touch. She thinks she is being subtle with her observation but no such luck with Mulder.

“Hey, Scully. You writing a book?”

“What? … What are you talking about?” 

“Well you've been watching me since we sat down so I'm starting to wonder, what's so fascinating?” 

What's so fascinating indeed, she thinks. What is with her today? She's like a freshman waiting for the quarterback to call and ask her for a date.

“Mulder, you're just over tired, I'm not watching you.”

Scully huffs a laugh, trying to get him to forget the fact that she was indeed watching him and stands to leave.

“I need to use the restroom.” 

“Okay, Scully.” 

Mulder tries to shift his legs but Scully is on a mission and he is left with palming her back to give her enough support for her to slip between him and the seat in front. Scully pauses when his hand touches her back, hoping hyper observant Mulder doesn't notice.

“You feeling the Mulder today, Scully?” Waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Mulder.”

She finally squeezes past him and heads for the back of the plane. Once in the restroom, Scully looks in the mirror. Her face is flushed and her hair is curled at her temples. 'Dana, what is going on with you?', she says to herself in the mirror.

She removes her jacket and splashes water on her face. After using the restroom she steps out into the aisle only to find Mulder holding a little girl.

It's like a dream and it brings her back to their conversation on the bench in front of the sheriff's office. Mulder rambling about genetic muster, Uber-Scully's and the fact that he can see her as someones mother.  
Scully freezes, then it hits her, maybe she has never seen Mulder as a father until now, either. He is holding the girl on his lap, pointing to something on the tray in front of him. Scully steps even with his seat and looks down at the child.

“Umm, Mulder? Couldn't wait till I got back?” Scully quirks a smile and kneels down to see what Mulder has gotten himself into in the last 5 minutes.

“Her mom needed to change her little brother and asked it I could watch her.”

The girl looks up at Scully and she is taken aback by her light brown hair and warm green eyes.

Scully clears her throat and asks, “What's your name?” 

Mulder's large hand covers her torso holding the child securely on his lap. His fingers pat her side, “It's okay. She's my friend.” The girl glances towards Mulder then back to Scully. 

“Emma,” she says before turning back into Mulder's chest. 

He whispers something to her and Scully hears her giggle before pointing to the tray in front of them. “Can you make a bunny, Fox?” 

“Sure Emma.” 

Scully watches, fascinated as Mulder begins moving sunflower seeds around until the image of a bunny appears. Emma claps her hands and smiles. 

“It's a bunny! Do more, Fox, do more!” Just then a woman approaches, carrying a small boy and Scully stands. 

“I bet she belongs to you”, nodding towards Emma. 

“Yes, thanks for watching her, sorry to interrupt your flight. Fox, I know your kids must be happy to have such a loving father. Thanks, again.”

“Umm, I... I”

Scully looks at him, her eyes glistening, then back to Emma's mother. “Yes, any child would be lucky”

Scully waits while Mulder cleans up his seeds then presses past him to sit back down. Mulder seems unfazed by recent events and pulls his Walkman out of his bag but Scully can't get past the thought of her babies and Mulder and why can't she imagine anyone else as their father at the moment. 

He looks over at Scully to find her staring again. “Scully, do I have food in my teeth?” 

“What no.” 

“Then what's with all the eyeballing?”

“I guess, I was thinking about what you said earlier, on the bench. You know about being a mother. I always thought I would be someday but this job. I... I just don't have the time to find Mr., what did you call him?, High Tolerance for being second guessed.” 

Scully blushes and dips her face away from Mulder. “Never mind Mulder, just listen to your music.” 

“Look Scully, I didn't mean to upset you. I saw the way you were with that poor baby and well.. just thought that I...I mean any man would be lucky to have you as their child's mother. Truthfully after what happened to my sister and my childhood afterward, I never really thought about having kids until maybe today.” 

He looks into her eyes and she has to look away from the intensity.

They settle back into their routine, Mulder with his music on, eyes closed tapping along with his stupid long fingers and pursed lips. Scully turns towards him in her seat and brings her legs up, knees facing Mulder and her feet, sans heels, tucked under her backside. She rests her head on his shoulder which should be odd for two people that are just partners but it's what they do.

Mulder shifts to pull his jacket from between them and drapes it over she small body.

“Thanks,” she whispers burying her nose in the collar hoping he doesn't notice.

She starts to drift off but stirs when she feels Mulder's hand slip off the armrest to cup her knee. “Anytime Scully.”

Mulder moves his head to rest against hers. “Scully, just so you know, I've never minded being second guessed by you.”


End file.
